


Giant Robots: Always Cool

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant robots are always cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Robots: Always Cool

The lab was a wreck when Rodney finally got away from the giant robot.

"Now, Colonel," he shouted. Drones punched through the walls.

Afterwards, Sheppard held one severed robot hand, looking depressed.

"Yes, you killed it," Rodney said briskly. "It was evil."

Sheppard sighed. "But wicked cool before it attacked."

"You saved my life," Rodney offered. "My hero."

"I didn't get a kiss. You didn't even say thank you."

Rodney considered; the first option was more palatable than the second. He tipped Sheppard's chin up, kissed him hard, and nearly lost a toe when the hand hit the floor.


End file.
